Not My Girlfriend, You Numpties!
by alicenotinwonderland
Summary: A series of oneshots about various characters saving their girlfriends from situations ranging from serious to funny. Please read and review! Chapter 14: Katie and Oliver
1. James and Lily

_This is a set of oneshots about various characters saving their girlfriends from various situations. I do hope you'll like it as this is the first time I've ever attempted something like this._

_Reviews are appreciated!  
><em>

_Disclaimer : I don't own HP_

* * *

><p>James and Lily were stretched out by the lake, enjoying a quiet picnic together. The sun was shining brightly, the Giant Squid was waving its tentacles lazily in the air, birds were singing, James had his arm around Lily and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Everything was just perfect.<p>

"Do you want to put your feet into the water? It's rather hot today," suggested James.

Lily nodded and they made their way to the water's edge with the basket full of leftovers from their picnic. Lily threw a few pieces of bread into the water and watched the Squid pick them up.

"I can't believe you once wanted to date the Squid instead of me," said James.

"Well that was before I fell for your irresistible charms and realized that you're very dashing," said Lily, batting her eyelashes at him, a playful smirk on her lips.

"I am incredibly handsome aren't I?" grinned James, messing up his hair.

"I'm humbled by your modesty," Lily commented drily.

"You know it's true though." James winked at her.

Lily sighed dramatically, "I suppose I have to admit you're a decent looker."

He laughed and looked at the lake. "I suppose I'm better than the Giant Squid."

A rather uncomfortable silence settled over them as they both remembered the day Lily had declared she would rather date the Squid.

"It's too perfect today," Lily whispered. "There's a war waiting for us out there and yet, it's such a wonderful day. It's like the calm before the storm. In a few months, we'll be out there fighting against people we've shared classes with. In a few months… I'll be out there fighting Severus."

James put his arms around her as a tear rolled down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sometimes the people we know turn out to be really different from the people we think they are. I mean, look at me, you used to think I was an arrogant toerag and now you know I'm the amazing James Potter."

Lily chuckled weakly at that.

"Sirius doesn't want to fight against his family either," continued James. "But Lily, we have to fight them even if we loved them once. We have to fight to protect the people we love now. We can't change the past but we sure can improve the future. We can make the world a better place for those we love now and for those we will come to love but we can no longer help those we used to love."

"When did you get so understanding and smart?" Lily sniffed.

James smiled. "I think you've rubbed off on me. Don't worry Lily; I won't let anyone hurt you. If they do, they'll have hell to pay."

Lily and James smiled at each other, oblivious to the searching tentacle sneaking up to them. In an instant, it had closed around Lily's ankle and pulled her into the water.

"James!" she screamed as her head broke the surface when the tentacle waved her in the air, completely wrapping around her body.

"Hey! Put down my girlfriend!" James yelled, throwing pebbles at the Squid. He quickly cast a freezing charm on the lake making an icy path to the Squid. He transfigured his shoes into ice skates and rushed over to the creature.

"Let her go!" he yelled, sending a jet of hot water at the tentacle holding Lily. He moved out of the way as another tentacle swiped at him and reached out to the shore.

"James, it wants the food!" Lily yelled, squirming to get her wand free without much success.

James turned sharply, "Accio!" The picnic basket zoomed over to him and he threw it at the squid. "Here, you giant monster! Now let her go!"

The Squid looped its tentacles around the basket happily and gently put Lily down on the bank. James skated over immediately.

"Lily! Are you alright? You're hurt!" he exclaimed as he noticed the marks on her arms.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken."

Without warning, James hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Lily, I was just saying that I'd keep you safe and I couldn't even protect you from a stupid Squid. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Lily hugged him back. "Hey, relax. You did save me. I know that you'll come to rescue me even if you have to fight your way past s dozen Death Eaters, Dementors and Voldemort himself. You'll come after me because you love me. You've proved that by chasing after me just for a date for six years!"

"I'll never let you go. I'll never ever let you be taken away from me like that again," James whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

Lily smiled, "See, this is why I chose you over the Squid. I know that you'll always protect me just like I'll always protect you. I love you."

"I love you too, Lily,"

The Giant Squid poked out a hopeful tentacle near Lily, looking for more food.

"Get away from my girlfriend, you big numpty."

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Any suggestions for pairings or plot ideas are welcome! I try to stick to canon but I'm okay with some of the non canon pairings too...<em>

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Neville and Hannah

_Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited or alerted this story! You guys are awesome! _

_Disclaimer : I don't own HP_

* * *

><p>"Back again, Mr. Longbottom?"<p>

"I'll keep coming every evening as long as you have your lovely assistant, Tom, "Neville answered with a grin.

Tom, the barman, flashed the young man a toothless smile. "She'll soon be owner her. Then, she'll throw you out and not let you visit during her working hours."

"Ah, you know she's too kind to do that," said Neville, his words slightly slurred.

"Drunk already, are we?" Hannah Abbott asked, raising an eyebrow as her boyfriend stumbled his way to the bar.

"I haven't touched a single drink. I'm just really tired," he replied.

Hannah reached out to stroke Neville's cheek and gasped. "Neville Longbottom! You're burning up! _How_ did your Gran let you out of bed with a fever like that?"

"I…er…might have…er..sneaked out the back…" Neville muttered sheepishly.

"And what was so important that you had to sneak out when you're sick? You could have just sent me an owl!"

"I know, but my new Venomous Tentacula was teething and I _had_ to see the Flutterby bush and collect its seeds," he trailed off as Hannah glared at him.

"You love your plants far too much. You stay right here until I get you some ice and a cloth," she ordered, her eyes full of worry at the young man's tired demeanour. She bustled off behind the bar.

Neville put his hot, aching head on the cool counter, watching the beads of condensation travel down the glass of Butterbeer the old man beside him was sulking over. The caramel colour reminded him of aconite, one of the many plants in his greenhouse…

"Neville. Oh, Nevilleeee," trilled a voice. He sat up with a start. The lady behind the bar was far too slender and wiry to be Hannah. Besides, Hannah was blonde. This lady had red hair.

"Who're you?" he asked. She turned around and Neville jumped off his stool, backing away from the bar.

"Don't you recognize me, Neville? I _am_ one of your favourite plants. I'm your beloved Tentacula," she pouted. She climbed over the bar with plant like grace and agility – almost as if she was _growing_ over the counter. She stroked his hair with a leafy hand. "You are _so_ hot. Why don't you sit down for a drink?"

She thrust a glass into his hand. Neville took a cautious sip and spat it our. "Ugh! What _is_ this?"

"Fermented Bubotuber pus of course! Your favourite, silly," the Tentacula giggled.

Neville backed away, getting scared now. "You shouldn't be talking. Plants can't talk."

"Of course we can," a squeaky voice said. He looked around to find three Mandrakes sitting at the bar. "You've told us how much you love us so many times. Now we can tell you too!" squeaked one of the Mandrakes.

The Tentacula wrapped herself around him, clinging to his body. "You make me feel so _alive_, Neville. When you stroke me and talk to me, it makes me feel so wanted," she breathed seductively. "Let's run away and get married. Then we can eat dragon dung and drink Bubotuber pus and be happy for the rest of our lives."

"Get away from me!" Neville yelled, pulling himself away. "I have to get out of here."

"Yeah, get away from him, you big hussy. He obviously wants me," cooed another voice.

Neville spun around to find a short, plump female with unnaturally long eyelashes behind him. She batted her lashes, "You prefer your cute little Flutterby, don't you Nevvy-poo?"

"No he doesn't, he loves me best!" cried another voice. Neville spun around yet again to find a woman with multicoloured hair beside the Tentacula. "He's _always_ had a soft spot for Puffapods," the new lady declared.

"Ha, you're an eyesore! He's coming with me!" yelled Flutterby.

"You're both mad! He's obviously in love with me!" screeched Tentacula.

"Go away, all of you! None of you should be here. Where's Hannah?" Neville shouted.

All three plant-women stopped, identical, evil expressions of hatred on their face. "You mean the dotty, unattractive, girl?" Tentacula said, her voice dripping with venom as she pointed at the bar.

Neville looked over her shoulder and his heart leapt into his throat. "Hannah!"

"Neville! Help me!" she screamed, struggling against the Devil's Snare that had trapped her.

"Forget her, Neville. You have us. You know you live for us," Puffapod hissed, her voice enticing.

"You love us more than anything else," said Flutterby, batting those long eyelashes.

Neville glanced from them to the suffocating Hannah. His eyes burned with determination as he Conjured up a pair of sharp shears and snapped them threateningly at the plants. "Let go of my girlfriend!" he yelled, running at the Devil's Snare.

"Oh no you don't!" shrieked Tentacula. She jumped at Hannah, using her vines to choke the girl faster.

"Neville!" Hannah screamed, trying to fight off the crazed plant.

"I'm coming Hannah!" Neville chopped off Flutterby's eyelashes and jumped over Puffapod, batting away the seeds she launched at him. He dodged Tentacula's vines, hacking away with his shears.

"_Neville!"_ came Hannah's voice.

He attacked Tentacula, cutting away the vines and chopping at the Devil's Snare.

"_Neville!"_

Suddenly, one of the Tentacula's vines wrapped around his shoulders.

"_Neville!"_

She was shaking him hard…

"Neville, stop thrashing about! Wake up!"

Neville's eyes flew open. "Hannah!" he yelled, looking around wildly.

The shaking stopped and Hannah let go of Neville's shoulders. "Finally, you're awake," she said, her eyes concerned as she took in Neville's sweaty, pale face.

He looked panicked. "Hannah! The Devil's Snare didn't get you? I was coming to help but those numpties – the plant women – were attacking me and then the Tentacula got me and – "

"Neville, you're alright. You fell asleep on the counter. It was just a dream,. What do you expect when you're so feverish that you get delirious?" said Hannah, soothingly.

"It was just a dream?"

"That's right."

He suddenly kissed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll never let my plants take you away. You're far prettier and more precious than any of them!" he announced passionately.

"Hey, let go you big numpty. Let's get you home and into bed with a nice goblet of Pepper-Up potion and a hot water bottle," Hannah said with a smile.

"Will you stay over at my house tonight?"

Hannah couldn't refuse those big, pleading eyes. "Alright. And don't worry, I won't get kidnapped by your plants."

"I love you, Hannah. I love you more than any of my plants. They're insignificant weeds and you're my big, beautiful sunflower," Neville said as she supported him towards the fireplace.

She laughed, a big, happy, goofy smile permanently adorning her face now. "I love you too, Neville."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read:<strong>_

_Okay, so far, these are the couples I've managed to find for this story :_

_Remus-Tonks  
>Luna-Rolf<br>Rise-Scorpius  
>FredGeorge-Angelina  
>Bill-Fleur<br>Teddy-Victoire  
>Percy-Audrey<br>Filch-Pince (unless everyone thinks that's too weird)  
>Draco-Astoria<br>Harry-Ginny  
>Ron-Hermione<em>

_It won't be in that order except for the last two. I might also do a Snape-Lily and Draco-Hermione..._

_If anyone has any other couples or story ideas for the above, please do let me know! _

_Please review!_


	3. Rose and Scorpius

_These chapters are getting longer and my other story, "Saving the World" just got a shorter chapter! Strange!_

_Anyway, this chapter is more about how Scorpius will do anything for Rose, including humouring her crazed cousins rather than how he saved her._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read/alerted/favourited the previous chapter! You people are amazing!_

_A big thank you to **mischief marauderly managed** for the ideas of what the Weasleys should make Scorpius do :)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own HP_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Malfoy!"<p>

Scorpius turned around and his heart sank immediately. When these particular members of the Weasley-Potter family approached him, he knew there would be trouble. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, but being sixteen, he had voted not to go for a change. Besides, his girlfriend, Rose Weasley, had wanted a girls' weekend and Hogsmeade trips just weren't fun without her.

He watched as his best friend, Albus Potter, marched towards him with his seventeen year old brother, James Potter. James was usually the one to watch out for, but when the Potter brothers got _together_, Hogwarts was in for havoc.

"Looking a little lost without my sister there, mate," called Hugo. These three were joined by their cousins, Fred and Louis Weasley. In short, all the male Weasley-Potters were coming for him.

"What do you lot want?" he asked.

"Since you're a Malfoy and you're dating our cousin, you'll need to go through the traditional Weasley Trust Challenges," declared James.

Scorpius snorted. He highly doubted such a thing existed. "Your family already trusts me. I came round for Christmas didn't I?"

"Well we don't. Not yet, anyway," said Hugo.

"You told me a secret that you wouldn't tell anyone else," Scorpius pointed out to Rose's cocky little brother.

"You'll do what we say, Scorp, or we'll tell Uncle Ron _exactly_ how long you and Rose have been seeing each other without telling him," said Albus.

Scorpius muttered something about best friends and worst enemies. If Ron found out that he and Rose had been together for _much_ longer than six months, he'd be dead. "Fine. What do I have to do to _earn_ your trust?"

"What's Rose's favourite fruit?" asked Louis.

"Apple." Scorpius replied instantly.

Fred grinned wickedly. "You see that apple right on top of that tree?" he asked, pointing to the top of the apple tree on the grounds. "You have to climb up and get it _without_ magic," he declared grandly.

"But I don't know how to climb a tree!" Scorpius protested.

"Well, you can learn now," shrugged Hugo, giving the blond boy a small shove.

"If I break my neck, I swear to Merlin, I will make you lot join me in the hospital wing," Scorpius growled, climbing awkwardly.

Five minutes later…

"Ahh! Get it off, get it off!" Scorpius screamed like a girl as a spider climbed into his hair. He nearly fell off the branch as he swiped at it. The boys below _did _fall to theground with laughter.

The next few minutes were full of Scorpius' screams ("Ah! Get lost, you stupid bird! I didn't _mean_ to step on your eggs!" "EEE! The monkey scratched me, I'm going to get rabies!" WHACK "Take that, you stupid squirrel! I'm not trying to steal your nuts.") which were just audible over the Weasleys and Potters' raucous laughter. Finally Scorpius plucked the apple.

"Good job Scorpius, come down now," James yelled up.

The younger boy looked at the ground, so many feet below. "Hey James," he yelled, "how the hell do I climb down?"

The boys burst into more laughter at the sight of Scorpius stuck like a cat in the tree. Fifteen minutes later, the boys wiped tears of laughter from their eyes as they surveyed their scratched, bitten, and beaten up victim.

"Okay," said James, managing to stop laughing for a while. "Your next task," he continued, throwing Scorpius' apple far away with his Chaser strength, "is to get that apple."

"What's the catch?" Scorpius asked warily.

"You have to jump and kiss your feet every alternate step," supplied Fred.

Scorpius stared. "I can't do that! It's physically impossible."

"I can do it," demonstrated Louis.

"You take gymnastics lessons!" Scorpius yelled.

"It's that or we tell Uncle Ron."

"Fine, I'll do it," muttered Scorpius.

He jumped, tried to kiss his foot and ended up flat on his back. The others roared with laughter as Scorpius slowly moved closer to the apple. James kept Banishing it farther away until Albus took pity on his best friend and made James stop. Scorpius complained the whole time while the others rolled on the ground, laughing at his comments of "Eww, eww, eww! I just kissed a worm that was on my shoe," "I really didn't want to know what my shoe tasted like, guys," "Oh shit, I just fell on a slug! My hair's all slimy!" and "WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Finally, slimy, scratched, thoroughly disgruntled and beaten up, he returned to them with the apple.

"The last task," said Hugo, "will be to put this apple on _that_ tree."

Scorpius' mouth fell open when he saw which tree Hugo was pointing at. "The tree at the end of the paddock where Hagrid's keeping his Fire Crabs? Seriously?"

The five boys nodded solemnly. "You'll have to go there yourself, but you can keep your wand for safety reasons," added James.

"You guys are trying to kill me," complained Scorpius.

"Better us than Uncle Ron, yeah?" grinned Fred.

Albus looked like he was having second thoughts as he saw two crabs fight, shooting fire from their rear ends. "Be careful," he told Scorpius.

Scorpius held the apple in one hand and his wand in the other. He navigated his way between the crabs, careful not to get close to them. He made it to the tree and set the apple on the branch.

His hand knocked against a honeycomb.

He ducked as the bees swarmed out, wand at the ready, but they made straight for the Fire Crabs. The crabs immediately bolted through the gate that he'd left open in the fence. The bees buzzed away and Scorpius watched with horror as students leaped out of the way as the Fire Crabs stampeded towards the school gates. His heart sank when he saw Rose walk thorough the gates with her friends and stood rooted to the spot in shock at the sight of the approaching crabs.

A strange feeling came over Scorpius as he rushed at the crabs yelling, "Stay away from her, you numpties!" He dodged the fire blasts they shot at him. "Aguamenti!" he shouted, dousing the nearest crabs with water. He ran to stand between Rose and the crabs as they scuttled towards him, disorientated from the water. He splashed them with water again before conjuring up big boxes and trapping each one under a box. Hagrid came running out of his cabin and soon, the Crabs were back under control.

Rose rushed to Scorpius. "You stood in front of a horde of stampeding Fire Crabs! You're amazing!" She hugged him fiercely.

He hugged her back, "I couldn't let them get you."

Rose looked over his shoulder as her cousins and brother came over sheepishly. "Sorry, Scorpius. If you can face down a horde of Fire Crabs, you're definitely trustworthy," said James.

Rose traced the scratches on Scorpius' face and narrowed her eyes at the boys. "What have you lot been _doing_ to him?" she said angrily.

"We just, um, fancied, er, a male-bonding session," muttered Fred.

"Whose idea was it?" demanded Rose.

Her cousins pointed at Hugo.

"So much for unity, guys!" grumbled Hugo, cowering at the look on his sister's face. She jerked her head, telling them to leave. They scrambled away before she could change her mind.

"What on earth did they do to you?" she asked softly, slipping her hand into Scorpius'.

"You don't want to know."

"I'm really touched that you did whatever they told you to. They're scarier than Fire Crabs sometimes."

"It was to prove that I really like you. I would do anything to prove that. I'll take care of you even if I have to face a bunch of stampeding Hippogriffs next time," said Scorpius, his voice serious.

She looked at him, her gaze soft. "I'm really happy to hear that. It's really touching to know you'd do so much for me. They used blackmail?"

"Of course."

A wicked grin crept onto Rose's face. "Hey Hugo," she called. Her brother and her cousins turned around. "Did you tell Scorpius you wet your bed last year after the Scary Story Session?"

Scorpius laughed as Hugo's eyes widened. The younger boy blushed and started denying it as his cousins started teasing him. Scorpius looked fondly at his girlfriend. "I love you, Rose Weasley."

"I love you too, Scorpius. Just don't tell my dad yet."

* * *

><p><em>Since I got a few requests for it, I will add MollyArthur too! I got a request for a Lily/Lysander and Draco/Luna chapter. I haven't read stories of those pairings before but I'll see if I can give it a try at writing. Any suggestions for pairings or ideas for any of them are welcome!_

_Please review!_


	4. Molly and Arthur

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I was hoping there would be more, though!) Thanks to everyone who read or put this story on their favourites/alerts lists too!_

_This is for everyone who asked for a Molly/Arthur story. I've not read many of that pairing before, so I hope you find this okay..._

_I just want to reply to a review by **Emma** here : I'm not a fan of slash pairings, so I won't be doing that. But one of my last few chapters is about a girlfriend saving her boyfriend thing, so you'll get to see that! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own HP_

* * *

><p>Molly sighed happily as Arthur put his arm around her. Moonlit strolls were so romantic and they had the added advantage of privacy. A loud howl pierced the quiet night as they skirted around Ogg's cabin. Molly cuddled closer to Arthur. "Are you sure this is safe? There could be werewolves."<p>

He gave her a charming smile. "Don't worry; I won't let anything harmful get within five feet of you."

They settled down by the lake with the picnic basket they'd brought. "The lake looks so beautiful," breathed Molly.

"Did you know Muggles have these huge versions of boats that they use to travel across the sea? I wonder how they float, they're so large. One day, I'll take you on one of them. It's supposed to be really romantic. And they have these flying things called aeroplanes. Imagine being able to fly without a broomstick!" said Arthur.

Molly shook her head. "Does anything interest you as much as Muggles?"

Arthur replied quite honestly. "You do, of course!"

Molly blushed. "I made the chocolate biscuits myself, I know they're your favourite," she said hurriedly, changing the subject to hide her embarrassment. They had been going out for years now and she still blushed like she was on her first date.

He took a bite. "They're delicious!" He gave her a kiss that tasted of chocolate. Her mother was right; the way to a man's heart _was_ through his stomach.

They looked up at the moon together. Arthur pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Molly. She held it up and was pleasantly surprised to find a thin chain with a crescent moon pendant.

"It's not much. I had to make it myself, so there may still be a few dents that I couldn't straighten out when I shaped it," Arthur said nervously.

"I love it! Thank you!" Molly said, hugging him.

Arthur relaxed. "I may not have much money, Molly, but if you choose to be with me even after school, I promise I'll take care of you and protect you to the best of my ability."

Molly didn't reply; she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Arthur and there was no need for her to say so out loud. They stayed out for a while longer and then crept back into the castle around four in the morning. They rounded a corner quietly as possible.

"What's this? Seventh - years out of bed? Naughty, naughty, you're not setting a good example for the ickle firsties!" Peeves cackled gleefully from above them. Usually, the poltergeist meant trouble and today he was carrying a cage full of Cornish Pixies.

"Peeves, just keep quiet and I'll help you prank Pringle tomorrow, okay?" Arthur hissed.

"No! Naughty students should be punished," chuckled Peeves. He opened the cage and the pixies zoomed out at the two students.

"Molly, get behind me!" Arthur said, taking out his wand.

"Arthur, help!" squealed Molly, nearly disappearing under the swarm of pixies that engulfed her.

"Oi, get away from my girlfriend!" Arthur yelled. He let off a bang with his wand, drawing the pixies' attention to himself. "Molly, are you alright?" he said, freezing three pixies and swatting away two others.

"I'm fine," she replied shakily, helping him freeze more pixies. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and she screamed. Arthur looked at her in horror – they hadn't heard Apollyon Pringle's footsteps in the mayhem. Molly hadn't dared to turn around yet, which meant the old caretaker hadn't seen her face yet. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Arthur in the dim light.

"Not _my_ girlfriend, you numpties," he whispered to himself. "Relashio!" he shouted, pointing at Pringle. The caretaker cried out in pain as his hand was forced off Molly's shoulder. The teens made a run for it. They could hear Pringle's dreaded cane tapping the ground as he chased after them. They were only a couple of corridors away from Gryffindor tower, when the pixies reappeared.

They tripped Arthur, making him crash headlong into a suit of armour. He looked up, dazed. The suit's helmet had landed painfully on his ankle. Molly was desperately trying to get to him through the horde of pixies. He raised his wand and let off a louder bang this time, scaring them away.

Pringle's cane sounded much closer now.

"Molly, run back to the common room. My ankle's caught in the armour," Arthur gasped.

"No Arthur, let me help," Molly said, running to him.

He caught her hand and shook his head. "I said I'd protect you, Molly. Go back. I'll be fine."

She knew it was an order. She kissed him swiftly and ran just as Pringle rounded the corner and hauled Arthur up…

He hobbled into the common room an hour later. He wasn't surprised to find Molly still awake.

"Oh Arthur, you should have let me stay. He might not have caned you so badly if I'd been there too," she said as she dabbed Murtlap essence onto the red welts on his arms.

He sat back and let the Murtlap essence soothe his arms. "He doesn't care which students he's caught as long as he gets to punish them. I couldn't let you get hurt too."

She looked at him, worried. "These welts will scar, you know. You'll have these marks forever."

He looked deep into her brown eyes. "Will that 'forever' be with you?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper.

She gazed back, steadfastly. "Yes."

He closed his eyes and sat back again. "Then I won't mind."

"But still, you got hurt on my account," Molly protested. "If I'd been quicker with the pixies, I could have pulled you out of the armour."

He leaned forward again and tilted her chin up with a finger. "Molly Prewett," he said, his voice entirely serious, "I am not about to let some numpties hurt my girlfriend. Even if that had been You-Know-Who chasing us, I would have given myself up to save you. These marks are only proof of my promise to keep you safe from anything that tries to harm you."

Molly blushed under his intense gaze. "I love you too," she finally mumbled. "It was certainly an eventful stroll," she added.

Arthur flashed a grin at her. "Fancy another walk tonight then, love?"

Molly grinned back in a manner that Arthur would remember every time he looked at the twin sons he would have in the future, "Only if you find some Dungbombs we can throw into Pringle's office on our way."

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? It got more serious than funny, but I kind of liked it that way. It seemed like a very Arthur-like thing to do...<em>

_Please review! I want at least five reviews!_


	5. Draco and Astoria

**These chapters really are getting longer! Thanks to all my reviewers (though I was hoping for more!) Thanks to everyone who read or put this story on their alerts or favourites list too!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP**

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Draco stared at Astoria in disbelief.<p>

"No. Apparently, Granger suggested that all the Prefects should help put up the Christmas decorations by hand in the Great Hall. That way we can all appreciate Muggles and it'll help relations now that the war is over," replied Astoria. She looked rather amused at Draco's expression. "Lighten up Draco. This _is_ a Muggle holiday after all. This should be fun."

Draco gaped at her. "You're a pureblood too! How can you find decorating Christmas trees without magic _fun_?"

She sighed. "Look the whole point of you returning to redo your last year at Hogwarts was to put aside your old ideas about blood status. Muggle inventions and procedures can be quite advanced. I think it'll be a nice change to put up decorations ourselves."

Draco looked doubtful. "I've hardly ever done anything the Muggle way."

"Well this will be educational then," Astoria said, impatiently. She looked into his grey eyes. "Come on, Draco. Do it for me. It'll be an excuse for us to spend more time together since we're both Prefects." She gave him the big, pleading eyes look.

He caved immediately.

"Oh alright! I'll do it." He hated being unable to refuse Astoria. But, he was so very fond of his younger girlfriend.

That evening, the Prefects assembled in the Great Hall. Two Prefects were assigned to each of the usual twelve trees and the remaining ones put up decorations around the walls.

Draco and Astoria looked into the big box of ornaments they'd been given for their tree. "Oh these are so pretty!" exclaimed Astoria, pulling out a box of baubles. "They're so sparkly and beautiful!" she said, examining one carefully.

"Careful with that! If it breaks, you can cut yourself. And they're nothing compared to magical decorations," scoffed Draco.

"They're just Christmas ornaments, Draco. Stop glaring at them like they can attack you at any moment. They're really nice; you should learn to enjoy the little things in life."

"She's got the right idea, Malfoy," said Hermione, coming over to them.

"Go away Granger. You're the reason I'm even doing this tonight. These decorations can be really dangerous you know. We should really use magic," he grumbled.

"Ah come on, Malfoy, show some festive cheer," Hermione teased. She was enjoying watching him trying to figure out how to hang up the candy canes when he had no idea he was supposed to use the hook on top and not the curve of the canes. She nodded approvingly at Astoria who had climbed up a ladder and was putting up streamers.

"Be careful, those streamers could trip you up," Draco called to her worriedly.

"I'm _fine_ Draco. Besides, you can always catch me if you fall," Astoria called back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," muttered Draco.

"Seriously, Malfoy, she's not going to be hurt by _Christmas decorations_," Hermione said, "Don't think about using magic. I have my eyes on you."

"So does every other girl in this place," Draco smirked. He looked up at Astoria and said really softly, "But I only have eyes for _her_."

"Draco!" Astoria squealed, losing her balance and falling off the ladder. Before Hermione could react, Draco had caught the girl. Hermione walked away, smiling to herself as she watched Draco fuss over Astoria.

"The streamers tripped you up, didn't they? Those decorations are dangerous! You're not climbing up that ladder anymore, I'll do it," he scolded.

"They're just decorations; they don't have a mind of their own. Stop hating them so much," she said.

Draco continued to be suspicious of the decorations however. He grumbled at having to fiddle around with them and all the cuts he could get from the prickly tree. When he climbed the ladder to put an angel on the top of the tree, his foot caught in the lights. Astoria watched in horror as he lost his balance and fell, bringing down half the decorations with him.

"Draco!" she screamed, rushing to him.

"I think I broke my ankle," he moaned, his face white. "I knew those decorations were dangerous." He passed out…

Draco sat up suddenly. He looked around and nearly had a heart attack when a sheep poked his head into the room he was in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I think that's your sweetheart screaming at the end there," it said.

"Astoria," Draco gasped, scrambling to his feet. Outside the room was a large, snowy field and at the end of it was a giant Christmas tree. Tied to the top of the tree was Astoria.

"Draco!" she screamed when she saw him. He ran towards her but was stopped by a line of elves. "You disrespected us ornaments," they intoned. "Now, you will pay." They marched towards him just as two leering Santa Clauses started sawing away at the tree.

"No! Astoria, hold on!" he yelled, reaching for his wand. It wasn't there. "I hate doing things the Muggle way," he groaned. He ran at the oncoming elves, kicking, punching, scratching and fighting his way through them.

"Someone's been naughty this year!" cackled another Santa Claus, flying at him in a giant sled and dropping bulbs and baubles that exploded at his feet. He danced around them, dodging them like he avoided Bludgers. He was stopped again by a line of giant candy canes that chanted, "We will rot your teeth!" and marched towards him. From his side, a line of toy soldiers marched towards him too, armed with guns.

He dived at the candy canes just as the soldiers opened fire. He used the canes for cover as he ran as fast as he could. A group of evil looking snowmen were pelting snowballs at Astoria, trying to make her fall before the tree did.

"Leave my girlfriend alone you numpties!" Draco shouted, running at them. "I'll save you Astoria!" He jumped onto the back of the lead reindeer of a herd that was stampeding towards him and rode straight at the snowmen, jumping off just as it collided with them, breaking them up. Another group of snowmen threw icicles at him and he dodged again. One of the sharp icicles hit him in the leg and he fell over, bleeding.

"Draco!" yelled Astoria, "Look out!"

A group of leering toys were heading for him from behind. His leg really hurt but he looked at Astoria, the Santa Clauses had almost cut halfway through the tree trunk. He got up, running on adrenaline and rushed to the frozen pond separating him from Astoria.

A string of lights wrapped around his feet and tripped him up. He fell, skidded across the ice and came to a halt. Streamers and tinsel wrapped around him, trying to strangle him. He pulled and fought against them, but they had him tied down.

"Astoria!" he yelled, struggling against the decorations. The toys were marching across the pond while Astoria screamed his name, just as the Santa Clauses sawed right through the tree and it fell…

Draco sat up with a start, looking around wildly. "Astoria! You're safe! I'm so sorry, I was going to protect you but those stupid decorations got me, I couldn't get to you in time and you fell and –"

"Draco! Draco, I'm alright. Calm down. You passed out because of the pain in your broken ankle. You're fine now. There are no decorations attacking anyone. Hermione's fixed your ankle too," Astoria said soothingly, grasping his shoulders.

Draco blinked and looked around. The other Prefects were trying not to smile at his fear of Christmas decorations. For once, Draco didn't care about everyone watching. He pulled Astoria into his arms. "I will never let anyone take you away from me. Even if I have to fight against Death Eaters or evil Christmas decorations!" he said passionately.

A collective "Aww..." rose from the group watching them.

"I know you really don't like the decorations. It means so much to me that you'll do anything to protect me," said Astoria, hugging him back. "To tell you the truth," she whispered in his ear, "that Father Christmas decoration on the topmost branches does look positively frightening."

Draco made sure to use the Reductor curse on it before they left. Never again would Christmas decorations hurt Astoria. Not while he was around, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please read!  
><strong>

**I know Draco is a little OOC but I think he would be that way around Astoria, I think a Malfoy would always go all out to protect anyone they considered family (or just really liked anyway)**

**I've been getting some nice suggestions for pairings and I'll do my best to put them all in. But I am currently out of romantic ideas! So please, please, help me out and give me a few ideas for any of the pairings in the list I put up a couple of chapters ago...I could think of something, but the more ideas you guys give me, the faster I will be able to write!**

**I've had a really crappy day so far, so please review and make me smile!**

**At least five reviews again? :)  
><strong>


	6. Percy and Audrey

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews for the last chapter! They really cheered me up! A big thank you to everyone who read or added this story to their alerts/favourites list. You people are all awesome!**

**This is one of the shortest chapters I've written, but it's one of my favourites because it has Percy. He's probably the Weasley brother I understand the best.**

**A big thank you to mischief marauderly managed for suggesting the ID card idea :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP**

* * *

><p>"You'll love the Ministry, Audrey. It's really quite magnificent," said Percy enthusiastically, leading his girlfriend to the Ministry's visitor's entrance. He had met Audrey at a social event right after Voldemort's downfall. She was an event planner for both wizards and Muggles (who constantly marveled at her simply magical efficiency) and was as organized as Percy was. She didn't stick to the rules as much as he did and was more creative but they both loved to be orderly.<p>

She preferred to meet her clients in public places and was a Muggleborn, so she had never seen the Ministry. Now, two years since they'd met, Percy was taking her to his workplace. They entered the old phone booth and Percy dialed 62442.

"Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance. Please state your name and purpose," came Umbridge's irritated voice. After the war, she had been sentenced to Azkaban, but after a year, the jury had decided community service would be a better punishment for her and had given her the most pointless and boring job in the Ministry – greeting visitors.

Percy gave Audrey's details while putting on his ID card. They no longer used pin-on badges.

"You must keep your ID card on at all times," came Umbridge's voice as a card fell out of the slot for Audrey. She clipped it to the cord which came with it and hung it around her neck, watching in awe as the booth descended and the Atrium came into view.

"Now, the Ministry has some strict rules," Percy said importantly. "No running in the corridors, no pushing and shoving, no using magic to stop the lift – if you're late, you'll have to wait – no loud yelling, swearing or public displays of affection and most importantly, NO taking off your ID card."

"Oh come on, Perce, lighten up! This is the _Ministry,_ not school," said Audrey, enchanted by the splendor of the reconstructed Atrium. The memos were zooming around, workers were going about as usual, the fireplaces were active – it was a normal day at the Ministry.

"Oi, Percy!" a voice called just as Audrey finished her security check. George Weasley and another man came over to them.

"Hello, Audrey," George said. "Percy, this is William from Experimental Charms. I'm having some issues with one of my new firework projects. Could you talk me through the procedure for export of Firework Birds?"

Percy eyed the suspiciously fire-proofed crate behind William apprehensively. "You can't export anything harmful."

"Oh they're not dangerous. They don't burn anyone and you can put them out with water," said George, hurriedly. "I'm just…er… having some problems controlling them, that's all."

Percy was about to answer when the crate burst open. Large birds made out of fireworks flew out screeching. They grabbed Audrey in their claws and flew across the Atrium.

"Percy!" Audrey screamed.

"Audrey, hang on!" Percy ran after the birds, pushing everyone out of his way. "Move!" he shouted, pushing a man with a cage of Jobberknolls out of his way.

The cage fell and burst open and Percy pulled out his wand as they swarmed around him, pecking at him. "Merlin's bloody pants!" he swore. "Incendio!"

The Jobberknolls scattered at the sight of fire. The firework birds had reached the lifts and flew straight down one of the empty lift chutes. There was only one other lift waiting, all the others were moving between the floors. The grilles were closing and the lift was about to move. But Percy was too far away. The lift was beginning to move.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled. The lift stopped immediately. Percy raced to it, forced open the grilles and jumped in, jabbing at the 'down' button, ignoring the other occupants' mutterings.

"Mr. Weasley, it's against the rules to stop a lift using magic," said a stuffy old wizard.

"Oh screw the rules," Percy snapped. "My girlfriend's in trouble."

He jumped out on the next floor, spotting the birds ahead.

"Percy, help!" Audrey was struggling against the bird's claws.

"I'm coming, Audrey. Drop my girlfriend, you numpties!" Percy yelled at the birds, running as fast as he could.

The birds turned a corner and Percy's heart sank. The corridor would lead to the Department of Mysteries and he would have no chance finding Audrey in there. He sped up, turned the corner and nearly gasped as his ID card nearly choked him.

The birds were halfway to the black door at the end.

Percy looked around wildly. The leather cord that his ID card hung around his neck on had caught in a hook on the wall and his struggling had only securely knotted it. He couldn't move…unless he took it off.

"Percy!" Audrey screamed.

Percy looked at his card.

The birds were nearly at the door.

He pulled out his wand. "Diffindo!" He raced towards the birds, unmindful of his fallen ID card. "Aguamenti!" he yelled, dousing the birds with water, making them stop. He waved his wand again and the bird holding Audrey exploded. He ran and just managed to catch her as she fell. The other birds dived at them angrily. Percy hugged her, shielding her with his body, waiting for the birds to attack.

BANG!

They looked up to see all the birds explode. "Perce, Audrey! You alright?" George was running down the corridor, wand out, with nearly ten other employees.

"You broke so many Ministry rules to save me!" gasped Audrey, her eyes huge as she looked up at Percy.

"Who cares?" said Percy, "You matter far more to me than some stupid rules."

Audrey had never looked happier as Percy kissed her passionately.

"You do know PDA is against Ministry rules?" George smirked, amused at his normally prudish brother's uncharacteristic acts.

Percy grinned at him in a way that would have made Fred proud. "I believe _you_ taught me that rules are meant to be broken."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I couldn't think of anything that would have pained Percy more than breaking rules to save Audrey.<strong>

**Please review! Can I get at least five reviews again? :)**


	7. Argus Filch and Irma Pince

_Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it. Thanks to everyone who read and put this story on their alerts and favourites lists too! I got lots of alerts last time, I'm hoping for some more reviews this time too!_

_In this chapter, Sirius tells the story of Filch and Pince so the part with Sirius is in _**bold **_and the actual story of the pair is in _normal_ font. I had to bring Sirius in, I just missed the Marauders too much!_

_Please read and review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and George sat with Remus and Sirius in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, enjoying glasses of butterbeer. The two Marauders were regaling the twins with stories of their exploits at school. They had all been abusing Filch for the last ten minutes.<strong>

"**Do you think Filch and Madam Pince are going out?" Fred asked George. "They have been acting very suspicious for a while."**

"**You've only noticed that now?" asked Sirius. "Of course they're going out. They have been for years now! They go on breaks occasionally but they **_**are **_**together."**

"**How would you know?" George asked. Even Remus looked skeptical.**

**Sirius looked around importantly. "James and I found out in first year. Everyone knows that Argus filch hates Peeves. Most people think that it was just because of the mess the poltergeist makes. But there was a deeper story behind it. There was an incident many years ago, when they both started working at Hogwarts…"**

Argus Filch and Irma Pince were the newest staff members at Hogwarts. Naturally, they spent more time together, being new and around the same age too, and soon, they were seeing each other in secret. It was a relationship that students and teachers only guessed at, but it was very real. It was easy for them to hide it since no one really cared about them – they were only the support staff after all.

One romantic night, after all the students went to bed, Argus and Irma met up in the Library. Surrounded by Irma's favourite books and some of Argus' confiscated candles, they looked like any other happy couple.

"You really don't mind that I'm a Squib?" Argus asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I never even took my NEWTs and I'm not that good at magic myself," said Irma soothingly. She put a bowl under one of the candles to catch the dripping wax before it ruined the table.

Argus clasped her hand. "You're so tidy and organized. You're marvelous."

"You _so_ good at getting students to follow the rules, you're amazing," Irma breathed.

"You're both so nauseatingly sweet, you're creepy!" cackled Peeves from the ceiling where he'd been lurking unnoticed. He swooped down. "Using the Library for your own purposes after hours? That's an abuse of authority. You should be reported," he tutted.

"Go away Peeves," hissed Argus. That was a mistake.

Peeves took offence and started throwing books at the couple.

"PEEVES!" roared Filch, dodging books. That seemed to aggravate Peeves even further. He dived, grabbed Irma before she could find her wand and set her on top of the high bookshelf.

"Argus! I'm going to fall!" she screamed.

"I'll get you down, Irma," Argus yelled, looking around for the ladder.

Peeves let out a wild giggle and dropped one of the candles on Argus' head.

"ARGH!" The caretaker screamed and grabbed the nearest book and began beating out the flames on his head.

"Let me help you with that!" said Peeves gleefully, emptying a whole shelf of books onto Argus. The caretaker disappeared under a sea of books, clearly knocked out.

"NO!" screamed Irma. She spotted the ladder a little way away, resting against the shelf. She carefully started inching towards it.

"It's not going to be so easy," sang Peeves, throwing more books at her. It looked like he had half the library in his hands. She dodged the books, managing to keep her balance and not fall off. The wicked poltergeist found a feather duster and attacked her with it. Irma tried not to squirm as the feathers tickled her.

"Peeves, stop it! I'll fall!" she begged.

"That's the idea, dearie! We'll make it a game. Every time you fall, I get a point!" shouted Peeves, happily.

"Argus, please, help me!" Irma shouted.

At the sound of her distressed cry, Argus' eyes shot open under the mountain of books. He pushed the books aside, bursting out of the heap like a superhero from a Muggle movie, ignoring the various cuts and bruises the books gave him. He knocked into a pile of screaming books and was nearly deafened. Peeves left Irma alone and started throwing books at Argus instead.

Argus swatted away at the fanged books with a broom he'd managed to find. Some of the books snapped at him or spit acid when they soared through the air at him. He managed to move around them all, trying to get closer to Peeves, distracting him while Irma reached the ladder. He began to scramble down the ladder.

"Oh no you don't!" screeched Peeves, going in for another attack on her.

"Oh no _you_ don't, you big numpty!" Argus yelled, charging at Peeves with the broom. He rammed the handle at Peeves, somehow managing to stick it up his nose. Peeves howled and angled away, crashing into a shelf and causing books to rain down on him. He yowled and zoomed out of the Library quickly as the caretaker swung another broom at him.

Irma reached the end of the ladder. "Oh Argus, that was so brave!" she sobbed, jumping into his arms.

"I wish I could do magic! Then I could have got Peeves to go away faster," mumbled Argus.

"I can do magic but I couldn't get rid of Peeves. You did that. You have a magic of your own. You're courageous and strong-willed and you'll come to help me no matter what! I don't care about anything else," she answered. They kissed each other happily.

Outside, two first year boys hidden under an Invisibility Cloak ran for it, trying to erase the image of the two people kissing that mentally scarred them for life.

"**Oh, so **_**that's**_** why you two refused to prank anyone for fear of getting caught for a whole week in first year. You didn't want to have to face Filch again!" said Remus.**

"**Prongs and I could never forget it. We couldn't walk past either Filch or Pince for a whole month without blushing furiously," said Sirius shuddering.**

"**Why were you in front of the Library at that time of night anyway?" asked George, laughing at Sirius' expression.**

"**We were actually trying to find the kitchens and accidentally ran into those two. We were hoping to get some dirt to blackmail Filch later so that we could get out of a few detentions," explained Sirius.**

"**Did you use the incident?" Fred asked, grinning.**

"**Nah, we felt it was kind of sweet and tried to help them out a bit actually. I sent Filch a Valentine's day card every year with instructions on the inside to give it to his sweetheart," replied Sirius.**

**Remus looked mischievous. "Oh, that's what those cards were all about. Merlin, here I was thinking all sorts of things about the two of you! What a relief!"**

**Sirius glared at him.**

* * *

><p><em>I meant this to be a funny chapter, but I'm not sure it turned out right...Anyway, review and let me know what you thought. As always, ideas for any couples that haven't been done yet are welcome!<em>

_I want at least five reviews again! :)_**  
><strong>


	8. Lily and Severus

**A big, huge thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I never imagined Filch and Pince would get so many reviews! I'm sure they're very happy to be so loved somewhere :) Thanks to everyone who read or put this story on their favourites/alerts list too!**

**Updates will be less frequent now. I will try to update once a week, but that will depend on my test schedule. College requires a lot of attention!**

**I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't too pleased with it, but I did my best with a couple I'm not really fond of...Thanks to mischiefmarauderlymanaged for the idea that made it so much easier to write!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe we're old enough to go to Hogsmeade, Sev?" said Lily excitedly.<p>

Severus smiled at her, his own excitement showing on his face.

"I can't wait to see all the shops. Alice is planning to take me to every single one," Lily continued.

"Er...Lily, would it be okay if you could spend half the day with me?" Severus asked hesitantly. "It's just that all my friends are purebloods so they've already visited the village many times. They're not very enthusiastic about going."

Lily smiled reassuringly. "Of _course_ I'll go with you. You're my best friend. I'll just meet Alice after lunch."

Severus grinned widely. To him, this felt like a date.

Hogsmeade morning dawned, bright and sunny. Lily and Severus stood in the line, waiting for their Filch's permission to leave.

Behind them, James Potter frowned. "Is Evans going to Hogsmeade with _Snivellus_?"

"Looks like it," shrugged Sirius.

A mischievous, rather nasty smirk stretched across James' face. "How about we make their day s_pecial_?"

Lily and Severus walked down the High Street, marveling at all the shops. They entered Honeydukes unaware that James and Sirius were following them, ready to wreak havoc. Lily stood under a shelf on top of which stood a giant bowl of liquid chocolate.

She breathed deeply. "This place smells so good. Everything's so chocolatey."

Severus smiled happily. Lily was happy on a "date" with him. A sudden movement behind her caught his eye. He saw James and Sirius hiding behind a shelf. They drew their wands and pointed them at the bowl of chocolate above Lily.

Severus knew exactly what they were up to. _"You're not going to ruin my someday-will-be girlfriend's day, you numpties,"_ he thought determinedly.

"I think it smells better from here," Severus told Lily, switching places with her just as the bowl magically tipped over.

Lily gasped as chocolate covered Severus from head to toe. "Sev! Are you alright?"

He coughed. "I'm fine."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't been so fascinated with the smell, you wouldn't have had to move and I would have been covered in chocolate. This is all my fault!" fretted Lily.

Severus assured her that it wasn't her fault since he'd suggested switching places instead. Unfortunately for him, James and Sirius had disappeared so he couldn't tell Lily what had really happened. On the bright side, Lily was really happy that Severus had saved her from the chocolate (although she thought it had been unintentional). As long as she was happy, so was he.

Once he was cleaned up, they headed to Spintwitches. Once again, Severus spotted James and Sirius skulking close to the Gobstones set that Lily was admiring. The duo raised their wands. Severus knew he had to protect Lily again.

He pretended to trip and knocked into Lily, pushing her away just as the Gobstones went berserk, squirting him with their foul liquid.

"Oh dear!" squealed Lily.

"I'm okay," muttered Severus, wiping the liquid out of his eyes.

Lily wiped some of the foul liquid out of his face. Severus relished her cool fingers moving across his face. "Do you have some sort of sixth sense, Sev? Every time something bad's about to happen to me, you accidentally get in the way. It's like the universe is trying to make you protect me," Lily said, mopping his face with her handkerchief.

Severus smiled gently at her. "I'll always protect you Lily. I'll protect you even if the universe _doesn't_ want me to." _Even from a numpty like James Potter_ he thought.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

They went to Zonko's next. There, Severus did his best to save Lily from the mishaps that Potter and Black were trying to inflict on her. He got chased around a store by a rogue firework that had been meant for Lily. He "accidentally" pushed her out of the way of a falling box of bouncing balls. He even "stumbled" into Lily, knocking her to the ground and saving her from a horde of paper aeroplanes.

Finally, a highly apologetic Lily (who was convinced that she was a magnet for trouble and the universe was just against poor Severus) decided to end his misery and go to the Three Broomsticks to meet Alice earlier than scheduled. On their way out of Zonko's however, they were blocked by James and Sirius.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss perfect and grease-boy," sneered Sirius.

"What do you want, Black?" Lily said harshly.

"Oh we saw what a _good_ time you were having today and decided to add to the fun," smirked James.

Sirius muttered a spell and all the merchandise on the closest shelves began leaping out at them. Severus covered his head as boxes fell all around them.

Lily took charge. "Immobulus!" she yelled, freezing all the boxes. She marched up to James and slapped him. "You're a foul git, Potter." She pulled Severus out of the shop.

"I'm so sorry Potter did that! He's such a jerk!" she fumed. "I'll always protect you from him Sev. I won't let his stupid pranks hurt you."

Severus laughed. The whole day, _he'd _been protecting _her_ from Potter's pranks.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked, confused.

"Oh nothing," smiled Severus. "I'm just really happy that we're such good friends."

"Me too," grinned Lily, holding his hand.

They stopped outside the Three Broomsticks. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for lunch?" Lily asked.

"No, I'll go back to the castle, there's some homework I have to do," Severus replied.

"I'm sorry about the bad day you've been having. It just feels like it's all my fault; like I've been attracting trouble somehow," Lily said.

"It's alright. I got to spend the day with you and I did have fun. It was worth it," Severus answered. Lily gave him one last smile and disappeared into the pub.

Severus started walking back to the castle, thinking about the day. Lily had helped him wipe the Gobstones slime off his face; she had actually touched his cheek. She had worried about him, fussed over him and was grateful to him. She had defended him against James and probably hated him even more now. She had spent the whole day with him. He was ready to protect her from anything or anyone. And best of all, she had held his hand all the way to the Three Broomsticks! Maybe she did love him the way he loved her. The thought put a spring in his step.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, "protecting Lily was totally worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**At least five reviews again? :)  
><strong>


	9. Cedric and Cho

**Once again, thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts/favourites lists too! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Cho asked as Cedric led her up a hill outside Hogsmeade.<p>

"You'll see." He winked at her, leading her up the steep path. "Are you tired? Do you need some help?"

Cho tossed her hair haughtily over her shoulder. "I _am_ a Seeker, you know. I'm quite fit."

"Now _that_ I agree with," smirked Cedric.

Cho blushed. "How much farther do we have to climb?" she asked hastily.

"It's not far now," he replied.

"You know, when I asked for a romantic date, I didn't exactly have climbing hills in mind," grumbled Cho. She stopped suddenly, her eyes fixed on the stunning sight behind a grinning Cedric. He took her hand, still grinning, and led her into a dark cave in the side of the hill. Beautiful lavender crystals lined the walls. They glowed slightly, bathing the cave in soft lavender light. Imposing stalactites jutted from the ceiling, adding to the mysterious aura the cave exuded.

"Oh my…" Cho breathed, completely entranced by the scene.

"Do you think I'm a romantic boyfriend now?" Cedric whispered in her ear, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, looking at the handsome boy beside her. "How did you find it?"

"I read about it in a library book and flew down here last night to find it. It's easier to find in the dark since the crystals glow," Cedric answered.

"It really is wonderful!" Cho exclaimed, her voice echoing through the cave. At the sound, two shadows detached themselves from a large stalactite and fell to the ground, elongating as they did so.

Cho and Cedric stepped back warily as the shadows turned into solid men with emaciated, handsome faces and dark shadows under their eyes. The men smiled and the two teenagers immediately noticed their unnaturally long and pointed canines.

"Vampires," whimpered Cho.

"Get behind me," ordered Cedric, stepping in front of her, his hand in his pocket. "I'll protect you, Cho, no matter what happens."

"Well, look Tony," said one vampire to his companion, "it looks like we're having humans for lunch. That makes a nice change from our regular meal of blood flavoured lollipops and the occasional animal, doesn't it?" The other vampire nodded fervently, his eyes following Cho's every move.

"Cho, run!" yelled Cedric as the vampires lunged at them. The teenagers dashed out of the cave and ran out of the hill. The vampires winced at the sunlight, changed into bats and gave chase.

"Aren't they supposed to dissolve in sunlight?" screamed Cho as they raced down the hill.

"Not when they're in bat form!" Cedric gasped. They made it to the bottom of the hill and ran down the street towards Hogsmeade, the bats gaining on them. Most people were having lunch in the shops but the few left on the streets stared at the Triwizard Champion and his girlfriend running away from a pair of bats.

Suddenly, Cho stumbled and fell. "Cedric!" she screamed as the bats swooped down on her immediately.

Cedric changed direction and ran towards the attacking creatures. "Get away from her, you numpties!" he shouted, pulling out his wand. "Alium odorem!"

Green smoke surrounded Cho. She gagged, her eyes watering as the acrid stench of garlic filled the air. The bats drew back immediately, flapping frantically to get away from the smell.

"Yeah, that's right! Leave her alone!" Cedric yelled. One of the bats began flying away to the hill but the other one suddenly swooped at Cedric. Before he could react, it bit him on the neck. Cedric registered intense pain, Cho screaming something and the pungent odour of garlic just before he passed out…

Cedric opened his eyes slowly. He was in the hospital wing. He turned his head to the side, wincing as pain shot through his neck and found Cho gazing at him. "Not really the ideal romantic date is it?" he croaked, smiling.

She laughed, more out of relief than mirth. "How do you feel?"

"Like a bat bit me."

"That's appropriate."

He sat up, wincing again. "What happened?"

"One of them bit you. I drove it away and some of the students helped me get you to the castle," replied Cho.

"So…I'm a vampire now?" asked Cedric, frowning.

Cho smiled. "No you're not. Apparently, if a vampire bites you in bat form, the venom takes 24 hours to begin taking effect. I got you up her in 24 minutes and Madam Pomfrey was able to get it all out."

Cedric feigned disappointment, his grey eyes twinkling. "And here I was imagining I'd have to get Professor Snape to introduce me to the Bat Brotherhood."

Cho punched him lightly. "There's no such thing! And Professor Snape isn't a bat, no matter how much he looks like one." Her eyes turned serious. "How can you joke about it, though? What if you _had_ turned into a vampire? Or what if it had killed you? I was the one who asked for a romantic date. I'm the reason you're recovering here instead of sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. I'm sorry." Her eyes were moist as she looked at him.

Cedric took her hand gently. "Nothing was your fault. I know that you would have helped me too if I were being attacked by a vampire. I really like you. You're my girlfriend and I'll do anything for you; I'll take care of you. I won't let anything take you away from me. I promise I'll always be there to help you when you need it," he said.

"You're a true Hufflepuff," Cho said, a small smile on her lips. She kissed his forehead. "I really did love the cave and the effort you put in to make this date romantic. I'm really glad you're still my boyfriend and not a bloodthirsty vampire."

"It's a shame though. Imagine all the new powers I could have used in the third task," Cedric joked.

"I believe it's the Tri_wizard_ championship, not the Trivampire championship," Cho grinned.

Madam Pomfrey watched them fondly from her office. They were the perfect couple, complementing each other so well. She knew they'd be there for each other all the time. The way they were looking at each other, there was no way they could ever be separated.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It might have been a little lame...<strong>

**Please review! I'll try my best to update this week, but don't be too expectant. I have tests in two weeks and really need to study...If anyone has any ideas for romantic moments for any pairing, please do let me know :)**


	10. George and Angelina

**I am so sorry about not updating for so long! I only got three reviews last chapter (I _was_ hoping for more...) but a huge thank you to my reviewers and a big thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or put this story on their favourites or alerts! **

**brilliant incandescence - I'm actually going to use your idea for Luna and Rolf! Thanks so much for it :)  
><strong>

**I wasn't too happy with this chapter but I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>"These are so <em>cute<em>," squealed Angelina, poking a finger through the cage of miniature puffskeins.

"Yeah, well, you're going to help me breed them today," said George, setting a box on the table.

Angelina made a face. "And why would I spend an afternoon helping you breed Pygmy Puffs?"

George caught her by the waist, spun her round and kissed her breathless. "Because you want to help your adoring boyfriend who will take you on a nice date later," he whispered in her ear.

Angelina tried to keep her face stern. "I hate it when you do that, I end up doing whatever you want."

"I _am_ pretty irresistible, aren't I?"

"Don't push it. Now, what do I have to do?"

"It's quite simple really," said George. They were standing in the back room of the joke shop. He indicated the box on the table. "That box contains some potions to…er…_encourage_ and accelerate breeding, guaranteeing the birth of healthy offspring. That's what Fred said, anyway. Just help me feed them the potions."

Angelina looked at one of the bottles uncertainly. "Is Fred _sure_ about this? The label says it's for rabbits. Why is there a potion to accelerate rabbit breeding anyway?"

"Rabbits, puffskeins, how different can they be?" shrugged George, feeding the puffskeins the potion.

"Should you at least reduce the dosage? These are miniature puffskeins after all," said Angelina, still looking worried.

"Nah, they should just breed faster," answered George. "There we go. We should have some baby Pygmy Puffs by the morning. Meet me in my garden tomorrow. Dad'll be at work and Mum, Fleur, Ginny and Ron are going to the village. Fred said he has to be at the shop. We can inspect the baby puffskeins in peace."

The next day, Angelina cooed over a box of three little baby Pygmy Puffs. "They're even cuter than the adults!" she exclaimed, watching them roll around in the box.

"Three in one day is pretty good," said George, looking pleased. "The last time we tried breeding them, we only got one baby in two weeks. Looks like the potion worked."

Suddenly, the Pygmy Puffs stopped moving around. "Er…George? Is it just my imagination, or are they getting bigger?" muttered Angelina as she and George backed slowly away from the box. The Pygmy Puffs were growing larger and larger.

"Angie? You may have been right about the checking the dosage of the potion. I bet Fred mixed some Growth Solution in it too," admitted George as the Pygmy Puffs grew to half the height of the Burrow.

The big pink puffskeins advanced on the two humans who drew their wands. "Stupefy!" shouted Angelina but her spell just bounced off the giant puffskein. The pink, furry monster let out a high pitched "EEEE!" and lunged at Angelina as the other two lunged at George. They both dived out of the way just in time.

"Together Angie!" George yelled, running back towards one of the puffskeins. Angelina nodded. Together, they yelled, "Stupefy!" The monster fell over with a thud.

"Get the smaller one!" shouted George, casting an Impediment Jinx on the bigger of the remaining two Pygmy Puffs. He and Angelina ran towards the smaller one, wands at the ready. Angelina glanced at George and her eyes widened in horror.

"George, on your left!" she screamed. George turned just a second too late. The Impediment Jinx hadn't worked properly and the other puffskein had crept up on his left. It took a great swipe at him. He went flying through the air, landing hard on his back. His whole body hurt and he couldn't move.

"George!" came a terrified scream. George managed to lift his head, blinking away the stars. Angelina was backed up against the wall of the Burrow. Two giant puffskeins were advancing towards her, positively evil smiles on their cute faces. There was no way she could take on both of them alone.

New strength suddenly coursed through George. He leapt to his feet ignoring the pain that shot through him. "Not my girlfriend, you numpties!" he yelled, running at the Pygmy Puffs. "Don't worry, Angelina. I won't let you die at the hands of giant pink balls of fluff!"

The Pygmy Puffs looked at him, confused. "Reducto!" George shouted, pointing his wand at the chimney above Angelina. It collapsed immediately and brick after brick fell on one of the puffskeins. It looked dazed and then fell over, unconscious. George stood protectively in front of Angelina. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Stupefy!" they shouted together and finally, the last Pygmy Puff fell over, Stunned. George turned to Angelina immediate, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded anxiously.

"I'm fine! _You're _ the one who went flying through the air! You must be covered in bruises," Angelina replied.

"I'm alright – ah," George gasped as the energy he'd felt when he saw Angelina helpless left him and he collapsed.

Angelina knelt beside him, her hand on his cheek. "You idiot," she scolded softly. "You landed hard enough to break a few bones. Why didn't you just lie still? Why did you have to come rushing to me when you could barely sit up?"

He placed his own hand over hers. "I love you Angelina. I wasn't about to let you get killed by puffskeins while I could do something to help you. I won't let anything harm you, be it a giant pink furball of fury or You-Know-Who himself."

Angelina smiled. "I love you too, George Weasley. Now let's get you inside and all healed up. We have to get rid of these monsters too," she added, nodding at the unconscious Pygmy Puffs.

George grimaced as she helped him up. "Remind me to kill Fred next time I see him. Who puts Growth Elixir into a breeding potion?"

Angelina looked thoughtful. "What do you think about setting one of those giant puffskeins loose on Fred and taking a few pictures while runs around the yard?" she suggested, a very Weasley-like twinkle in her eye.

George grinned. "I _knew_ you were worth saving."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review! I received some news in college today that pretty much spoiled my whole weekend so a review would really cheer me up right now...At least five reviews again?<strong> **:)**


	11. Lily and Lysander

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They really cheered me up :) Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts or favourites lists too !**

**I hope you like this one! Do review and let me know what you thought.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP**

* * *

><p>"Lorcan, leave him alone!" commanded Lily.<p>

"I was only having fun," grinned Lorcan. He stopped bewitching parchment wads to fly at his twin in the corridor.

"Well go and have fun elsewhere," Lily snapped.

Lorcan shrugged and ran off. "Thanks," muttered Lysander.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you, you're my boyfriend," said Lily. "But I do wish you'd stick up for yourself sometimes. What if I'm not around to save you someday or if you have to save me?"

Lysander doubted that would ever happen. He watched Lily walk away, her long red hair dancing behind her. She was strong and passionate and brave and every bit a true Gryffindor. Lysander was the exact opposite. Most people only knew him because they had mistaken him for his boisterous twin. Lysander was quiet and shy. Lorcan was loud and outgoing.

Lorcan loved his younger twin brother of course, but he never lost an opportunity to ridicule him. In fact, Lysander was the target of most people's pranks because he never retaliated. Someone always had to save him. Usually it was one of the Potters or Weasleys who came to his rescue, but more often than not, it was Lily. Ever since Lily and Lysander started going out, most people left Lysander alone (no doubt they were afraid of his girlfriend) but Lorcan still bothered him whenever he had the chance.

Sighing, the passive blond Ravenclaw made his way to Hagrid's hut. Lysander loved animals and there would definitely be some magical creature there that would cheer him up.

Sure enough, his favourite unicorn, Argenta, was tethered there. She harrumphed fondly at him. He was the only boy at Hogwarts that the unicorns trusted. Of course, this fact only made Lorcan tease him about actually being a girl but Lysander didn't care. He loved the animals. He rubbed the unicorn's neck, telling her all about his cowardice, feeling calm in the benign animal's presence.

Suddenly, a shriek split the silence. Lysander looked around, alarmed. His blood ran cold at the sight of Lorcan and Lily on the back of a wild hippogriff.

"Lorcan, stop! You're only making it wild!" screamed Lily.

"This is nothing, Lily. Don't worry; I'm a natural with animals. Look, I can make it go faster," Lorcan yelled back. He dug his heels into the hippogriff, mindless of Lily's protests as she clung on behind him.

The hippogriff screeched and began running faster. Lysander watched his brother's face pale in horror as he realized he was no longer in control of the creature. Lysander looked wildly around for Hagrid or anyone who could help. But, the grounds were empty; it was late in the evening after all.

Lysander caught sight of Lily's terrified face as she looked back, searching for someone to help them. His eyes grew determined and his jaw was set as he untied the unicorn. "Come on Argenta," he said, climbing on to her back, "Go after them." The unicorn neighed loudly and shot after the rampaging hippogriff.

"Lily you need to jump off!" Lorcan told the girl as she hung on to the hippogriff for dear life.

"What? Are you insane? We'll break all our bones," she shrieked.

"At least we'll still be alive," muttered Lorcan. He jumped off the speeding hippogriff, rolled on the ground and came to a halt, groaning in pain. He saw a silver blur streak past him and stared in shock at the sight of his timid twin riding determinedly at the hippogriff.

"Hang on Lily," shouted Lysander, "I'll save you!"

Lily turned, "Lysander!" she squealed. Unfortunately, the hippogriff was startled by the sudden shrill noise. Lily's squeal turned into a scream as the creature spread its wings and took off into the sky. She just managed to hold on.

Lysander stared at the flying hippogriff with dismay. How was he supposed to get up there? Just then, he spotted the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team heading up to the castle, unaware that his sister was on the back of a frightened hippogriff.

Lysander rode up to the boy. "Albus, I need your broomstick," he said, dismounting quickly.

"What? But Lysander, you're not a great flier. And _why_ are you on a unicorn?" Albus said, confused.

Lysander grabbed Al's broom and shot into the air. "Ask Lorcan what happened. He's groaning on the ground somewhere," he called back to the bewildered Potter.

Lysander struggled to keep the broom steady. He was a fair flier, but being the passive boy that he was, he never flew fast. He was scared, this was so unlike him. He wanted to slow down and let someone else go after Lily. But he remembered Lily's scared face, grit his teeth and sped up even more until he caught up with the hippogriff.

"Lily," he called, trying to keep the broom steady. "Lily, I need you to move back a little and hold on tightly," he ordered. The girl nodded, shifting back a little.

Lysander kept his eyes fixed on her, drawing courage and knowing that he would do anything for her. He jumped off the broom and landed on the hippogriff, just behind its neck.

It gave a startled shriek and started writhing about in mid-air. Lysander could hear Lily sobbing as she clung tightly to his waist. He leaned forward, stroking the frightened hippogriff gently, whispering soothingly to it. Soon, the creature calmed down and allowed Lysander to steer it back to the castle. Lily held on to him tightly, sobbing with mixed shock and relief all the way.

Lysander landed smoothly beside Albus and Lorcan. Lorcan looked sore but unhurt except for a few bruises. Albus was very pale and rushed to hug his sister as soon as she slid off the creature's back.

Lysander glanced at Lily's tear-stained face. She had never cried or looked this vulnerable in front of him before. He pulled out his wand and walked up to Lorcan who backed away. "You hurt her," he growled.

Lorcan looked slightly scared. "Er...Lysander, there's no need to be hasty...no harm done after all..." he began.

"_No_ one hurts _my_ girlfriend," snapped Lysander. He waved his wand. There was a bright flash of light and Lorcan groaned as he looked down at his arms. They had been transfigured into big chicken's wings. He even had a beak and a feathery tail.

"Oh come on, Lys-squaawk," complained Lorcan, "Why did - squawk - it have to be - squawk - a chicken - SQUAAAWK!"

"Because that's what you really are," said Lysander smugly. He walked up to Lily. "Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly.

She flung her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Thank you," she murmured against his chest. "You saved me even though you were probably scared yourself. Thank you!"

Lysander kissed her gently. "You're my girlfriend. I'll protect you from rampaging hippogriffs or stampeding unicorns or even my git of a brother," Lysander promised.

They made their way back to the castle, arms around each other. Albus followed them, laughing at Lorcan as he indignantly squawked his way up to the castle.

Just as they entered the Great Hall, Albus frowned. "Hey Lysander, where's my broomstick?"

"Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?I actually realised Lily's middle name is the same as Lysander's mum's name. I just found that a little weird...<br>**

**I think I might have described Lorcan as a bit of a jerk, but I didn't mean to. He's just like Fred and George were to Ron; he likes to tease Lysander at every opportunity, but he doesn't really mean anything he says or does. As for why he and Lily were on a hippogriff in the first place, Lorcan found Lily near the hippogriff and started showing off because he's the son of two famous magizoologists and mainly because he knew it would annoy Lysander to find his brother getting all close to his girlfriend...I couldn't fit in that explanation anywhere in the story so here it is!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! At least five reviews again? :)**


	12. Bill and Fleur

**I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated. I recently discovered the HPFC forum and I'd been a little busy with those contests...Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or read or subscribed to this story, you guys are awesome!  
><strong>

**This is definitely not one of my better chapters****, but I hope you like it...Please read and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

* * *

><p>"This one's pretty," said Bill, looking at one of the invitation cards laid out on the table.<p>

"Eet is a leetle small. Zis one looks better," said Fleur, pointing to another.

"You're right, that's better," Bill conceded. He knew he wasn't much good at selecting invitation cards. Fleur was _far_ better at planning their wedding. "Why don't you pick out whichever you like best and I'll make myself useful and get us some dinner?"

Fleur smiled and nodded as Bill went into the kitchen. His parents were out on Order business and the house was too quiet. Bill was slightly disconcerted by the silence. Ron, Hermione, Ginny _and_ the twins (who were home for the weekend) were upstairs. Surely it couldn't be _this_ calm with that lot in the house. It was rather like the calm before the storm.

Meanwhile, Fleur was staring at the wedding gown hanging by the living room door. Knowing it might not be possible to shop for the wedding later in the year, given the war, she had already bought a dress. She lost herself in a daydream, all thoughts of invitations forgotten…She would walk down the aisle and Bill would be waiting, looking so handsome. They would have eyes only for each other, despite the large gathering. He would tell their friends and family that he really loved her for who she was and not because of her Veela blood. She would tell them that she loved him and didn't care about how rich or poor he was. Then he'd lean down and she'd lean up and –

Fleur blinked. Had her wedding dress just _moved?_ The lights went off suddenly and a hand covered her mouth. Instinctively, she pulled out her wand and threw a hex over her shoulder. She heard a hiss of pain and a muttered, "Muffliato," behind her.

"Bill!" she shouted. Bill didn't come running. Suddenly the invitation cards started rustling and an eerie moan echoed through the dark room. She cast a Shield Charm just in time as the invitations flew at her, turning into feathers at the last minute. She heard a disgruntled curse and cast a Stinging Hex at the sound. A hastily muffled oath came from that direction but before she could cast another spell, with a loud squawk, a dozen chickens rushed into the room.

She couldn't see the chickens; they were pecking at her feet and flapping around her ankles. She didn't want to hurt the birds and she knew the Sleeping charm she'd used on the dragon was too strong for the birds. She thought of a good spell, while trying to kick the chickens away.

Suddenly, with a ghostly wail, her wedding dress swooped at her, knocking away her wand and grabbing her. Fleur knew she had to get Bill. She wrestled one hand out of the dress' grip and shouted, "Finite Incantatem!"

Bill had been pouring soup into two bowls when he heard Fleur scream. "Fleur!" he yelled, charging into the living room. It was pitch dark. "Lumos!" he tried. Nothing happened. "Ventus!" he shouted. Immediately, the darkness cleared, literally flying out the open windows.

Bill looked with astonishment at the strange scene before him. Fleur was pretty much tap dancing trying to avoid the chickens pecking at her feet while wrestling her wedding dress.

"Leave my fiancée alone, you numpties!" Bill yelled. Bangs issued from his wand, scaring away the chickens. He waved his wand in a complex, squiggly pattern and the dress fell to the floor, lifeless and torn.

Bill put an arm around Fleur, steadying her as she swayed on the spot. He pointed his wand at the couch. "You two are in so much trouble," he declared.

Fred and George rose slowly from behind the couch, looking sheepish.

"What were you two thinking? You could have strangled her with the dress, you nitwits!" Bill snapped.

"We wouldn't have let it get that far, Bill. We were just trying to see if she was really as brave and talented as the Goblet of Fire thought," said Fred.

Fleur made an angry noise. "Just because I am not English, does not mean zat I cannot be brave!"

"Well we know that now, you cast a mean Stinging Hex," admitted George, rubbing the angry scorch mark on his arm.

"I will cast worse spells zan zat next time. I was a Triwizard Champion and your 'Ogwarts library 'ad some good spellbooks," snapped Fleur, clearly annoyed.

"How did you know how to get rid of the darkness anyway? And how did you stop the dress so easily?" Fred asked Bill.

Bill snorted. "I'm a curse breaker, aren't' I? I've seen Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder before, and I know every animation spell there is."

The twins nodded slowly, looking between Fleur and Bill. Suddenly, they both grinned. "It's clear you've got some spunk," Fred told Fleur. "It'll be nice to have you around, future sister-in-law." The twins shook Fleur's hand and went back upstairs.

"They're alright; just a little insane sometimes. They didn't mean any harm," Bill assured her.

Fleur suddenly shuddered. "When zey grabbed me, I was terrified. Ze room was dark – I thought – the Death Eaters – " Fleur broke down. The twins' prank had scared her more than she had let on. The constant threat of Death Eaters breaking down the door at any minute had made her more paranoid.

"Hey it's okay," Bill soothed, pulling her into a hug. "I'll always be there for you, my beautiful damsel in distress. I'll save you from my idiotic brothers or whoever's captured you. There's no way I'm letting you slip through my fingers."

"I am _not_ a damsel in distress," Fleur sniffed defiantly into his shoulder.

Bill chuckled and sat down on the couch, one hand still protectively wrapped around his fiancée. "Come on," he said, "let's plan for the best wedding ever."

"'Ow do you know it will be ze best?" Fleur asked.

"Two reasons," answered Bill. "One, you're planning it. Two, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>first of all, <strong>I hope you liked it! Please do review :) <strong>  
><strong>

**I noticed that in the books, Fred and George don't really seem to have much of a problem with Fleur. Okay, so they weren't around her as much as the others, but even when they were, they were definitely more mature about them than Ron and Ginny. ****I think it's quite possible that they tested her to make sure she was worthy of being a Weasley and she proved to them that she's much more than just a pretty face. **

**I'm running out of romantic ideas. These are the couples left and I really could use some ideas for them :**

**Remus/Tonks  
>LunaRolf  
>RonHermione  
>HarryGinny  
>KatieOliver  
>TeddyVictoire**

**I do have some ideas for some of them, but I'd love hear your suggestions too! Just PM me or leave a review!  
><strong>


	13. Remus and Tonks

**Hello! Sorry for the huge delay between chapters, the semester's been quite hard. A big thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who read and/or subscribed to this story!  
><strong>

**Anyway, you'll have to forgive me for the average chapter. It's been a while since I've written a romantic story, lately I've been caught up with some friendship/family challenges. **

**The credit for this chapter goes to Neveraskquestions. Thanks for the lovely idea of bringing Sirius into it. Thanks to everyone who gave me some great ideas for the following chapters too! **

**Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>"<em>One day Moony, you'll find a girl you'll do anything for. You'll find a girl whom you'll defend with your life if you have to and whom you'll keep smiling for the rest of your lives together," James said, his eyes glazing over as he looked over Remus' shoulder at Lily in her white bride's gown. <em>

"_Oh and we'll be there to prank her. It's the Marauders' way of welcoming each others' girlfriends to the family after all," Sirius added, grinning._

* * *

><p>Remus stood on the landing, one hand around the doorknob of Sirius' room in Grimmauld Place and the other holding Tonks' hand.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered.

Remus nodded. "Sirius was always convinced that we'd get together. I – I want to tell him we finally did."

"Are you sure his room's safe?" Tonks looked around nervously. "Snape could come in with a horde of Death Eaters anytime."

"This is the only place I feel close to Sirius and James. We had some great memories in James' old house too but that's no longer standing and Sirius doesn't have a grave. This is the only place where I'll feel really connected to him, like he's really listening to me," answered Remus.

Tonks nodded. She understood that Remus really needed to do this. He pushed open the door and smiled fondly at the Gryffindor decorations. Remus led her into the room and stopped in front of a painting of a dog and a stag.

"Sirius and James?" Tonks guessed.

Remus nodded. "Hey guys," he murmured to the painting. "This is my girlfriend, Nym – "

"Ahem."

"Sorry, this is my girlfriend, Tonks. Sirius, I never thought I'd say this, but you were right. Tonks and I _are_ made for each other. James, I wish you could have met her, you'd have loved her. She's a lot like Lily. I've finally found someone I love the way you loved Lily. I've finally found that girl I'd defend with my life." Remus swallowed against the lump in his throat and Tonks squeezed his hand.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Remus was thrown back. Pink smoke engulfed him and he heard Tonks scream.

"Dora?" he shouted.

"Remus, help!" her voice came through the smoke.

The smoke suddenly cleared and Remus found himself revolving on tiptoe like a ballerina while the Hogwarts school song played in the background. He looked down at himself and cursed. "Why, in the name of Merlin, am I wearing a pink tutu?"

He slowly revolved to find Tonks being pulled _into_ the painting by her ankle, her wand just out of her reach. She still managed a smile at Remus' ridiculous outfit.

"Padfoot, I don't know how you did this, but I'm _so_ going to kill you!" Remus roared as he revolved away from Tonks.

"That might be hard since I must already be dead if you and your girlfriend set this trap off. If I was alive, I'd be taking the mickey out of you in person," said a smug voice.

Remus nearly had a heart attack when he heard that voice. His hand went to his pocket for his wand, afraid of dark magic – wait, his tutu didn't _have _pockets.

"Hello, Moony," said another voice. Tonks and Remus nearly fainted at the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter standing in the room, arms crossed and grinning.

"How-?" Remus couldn't complete the questions, stunned as he was at the sight of his two best friends standing in the room. It was impossible.

"You see, Sirius and I reckoned you'd be more likely to live longer than us since you're not reckless enough to go rushing off into battle. So we decided to make a little echo to leave behind, a memory of ourselves to annoy you when you finally found yourself the right girl," James explained.

A shriek came from behind Remus. When he revolved to face Tonks, he found her frantically trying to pull her leg out of the portrait; she was being sucked in faster now.

"You might want to help her. You don't want her to be a painting for the rest of her life, I'm sure," suggested Sirius.

"Well let me go then! I can't help her if I'm revolving on the spot in a tutu like a music box doll!" Remus struggled but couldn't move.

"Why would we go to all this trouble if we were going to let you go the minute you asked?" James grinned. "What's the magic word, Remus?"

"What are the magic _words_, rather?" added Sirius.

"Please? OW!" Remus yelled out as a cream pie hit him in the face; it seemed to have been launched right out of the portrait. "What was that for?"

James shrugged. "A little extra challenge for you – dodge pies while thinking of the magic words. It's also a little more amusement for us."

"Remus, hurry up!" Tonks yelled.

"Okay, so it's not 'please.' I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

"That's not it either," said Sirius.

"What? Mischief managed, then?"

"Nope."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"

"Afraid not."

Remus let out a stream of swear words.

"No it's not any of those either," said Sirius, amused.

"Remus," Tonks called, sounding panicked. She had already been pulled up to her waist into the painting.

"I'll give you a clue, Remus. When we find the perfect girl, we become different. We're not entirely marauders anymore," said James.

Remus frowned. It wasn't exactly easy to think while revolving on the spot in a pink tutu with the Hogwarts song playing in the background. Sirius' comment of "Those tights would look _much_ better on me than they do on Moony's scrawny legs," wasn't helping either. Remus cursed. His two best friends were amazing, but sometimes they were a pain. Even in death, they were up to no good.

Suddenly, he understood. _They weren't marauders anymore_. They couldn't be up to _no_ good if they weren't _entirely_ marauders. "I solemnly swear I am up to lots of good!" he blurted.

Immediately, he stopped revolving. He dodged two pies and ran towards Tonks. "Leave my girlfriend alone, you numpties!" he shouted, glaring at James and Sirius. He grabbed Tonks' arms and pulled her until her feet finally popped out of the painting. He hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "thanks."

"I'm not losing you, especially not now," he promised.

James and Sirius walked forward. They seemed less solid now, as though they were slowly evaporating. "Welcome to the family," James told Tonks. "You can rest assured Remus will never hurt you."

"He rarely falls in love, but when he does, it's forever," Sirius added. "Congratulations mate," he told Remus. "I hope we won't be seeing you until you're both ninety and old and wizened." He and James stepped back into the painting and the dog and stag reappeared on the canvas. The painting slowly started disappearing.

Tonks giggled looking at Remus. "Pink really isn't your colour."

Remus looked down at his tutu in dismay. "Oi, what about my clothes?" he yelled at the rapidly vanishing picture.

"Oh that! Well we designed the spell so your clothes would stay in tutu form for at least a day," Sirius voice replied. James and Sirius' laughter was the last thing Remus heard before the painting completely faded away.

"I'll see about that," Remus muttered, reaching for his wand before remembering that he no longer had pockets. His wand would probably reappear with his clothes in the morning. He looked at Tonks pleadingly.

She laughed heartily and winked at him. "I think you'll match perfectly with my hair," she said slyly, pocketing her wand.

"I hate you sometimes, Dora."

"I love you too, Remus."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review! Five reviews at least? I would love to know that you guys are still reading this after so long! And I'd love to see if I have any new readers too :)<br>**

**Also, ****this will be the only update until the second week of January. I'm really sorry but since we started our semester a little late**** our exams were postponed so I'll be busy until January :(**

**Happy Christmas in advance!**


	14. Katie and Oliver

**I am so, so, SO, sorry for the huge delay in posting this! I have seriously become obsessed with the challenges on the HPFC forum and signed up for so many that I spent all last month juggling them and a week of tests :( **

**But I am back and since there are only four chapters left, I'll try my best to be regular in updating this :) Thank you all for reviewing or subscribing to this story, it really motivates me to write.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP.**

**Please don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You won't get past me, Katie!"<p>

"We'll see about that." Katie flew around the pitch, grinning broadly. IT felt nice to be back at Hogwarts. The war was over, the castle had been rebuilt and the Quidditch Pitch restored to perfection. Oliver, Katie, Angelina and Alicia had come back to the school for the day. Angelina and Alicia had found good jobs in the department of Magical Sports and Games and Katie and Oliver had been signed on to the main team of Puddlemere United. They had all come to Hogwarts to tell their teachers the good news and Katie and Oliver hadn't been able to resist trying out the restored pitch.

Flying around with Oliver, her new _boyfriend_, Katie could scarcely believe that just a year ago, they had all been in mortal danger. She tossed the Quaffle at the hoops, but Oliver caught it easily.

"You'll have to do better than that," he teased as he threw the big ball back to her. Katie tried again and this time, she scored. She stuck her tongue out at his indignant expression.

"What's the matter, Oliver? Am I too good?" she taunted, flying through one of the goal hoops.

Suddenly, a giant bubble formed out of the hoop, completely encasing Katie. Startled, she tried to fly out of it, but it wouldn't pop. The bubble was like rubber, it stretched but didn't tear. She was trapped in it.

"Oliver, help me out here," she cried. She pulled her wand out, trying every spell she thought might work, but nothing was happening. She had floated to the middle of the pitch now. Oliver started flying towards her when two balls whistled past him and straight at Katie.

"Katie, look out!" he shouted, alarmed as the Bludgers shot straight at her.

She flew forward, putting all her strength behind the broom, to avoid the Bludgers. "We didn't let the Bludgers out!" she yelped, confused.

Oliver rolled in mid-air to avoid one of the heavy black balls as it attacked him. The Quaffle flew at him of its own accord too, while the sharp little Snitch was trying to assault Katie. She flew forward and backward, dragging the bubble with her. The Snitch flitted past her, just as the Bludgers changed course and pursued her again. Katie pushed the bubble to the right, but it couldn't move very fast. The Bludgers missed her by inches.

"Oliver!" she shouted.

"I'm coming, Katie," he called. He swerved to avoid the Quaffle and one of the Bludgers and flew towards Katie.

Suddenly, a giant bubble came flying out of the centre hoop. Before Oliver could react, it had completely enveloped him. But instead of making him float _up,_ it was dragging him down.

"What's going on?" he demanded. He urged his broom upwards but the bubble continued going down. Katie was swinging around as best as she could, avoiding all four Quidditch balls by centimeters as they kept flying at her.

"Katie, maybe if you can't get out of the bubble, the balls can't get in and hit you," Oliver suggested. E was nearly on the ground now. As he spoke, more bubbles, thicker and opaque, flew out of the goalposts on either side in a long stream. They fell gracefully to the ground.

One of them crossed the path of a returning Bludger. The black ball shot straight _through_ the bubble, popping it with ease. "I think I'd better avoid the balls," Katie said anxiously. She didn't want to be inside the bubble when the ball went through it.

"I could really use some help here," hollered Katie, still awkwardly steering her bubble around.

"Impedimenta! Reducto! Puncturus!" Oliver tried to slow down the balls or pop his bubble with every possible spell he knew.

"Spells won't work!" Katie panted. "Steering – this – thing – is – hard work." She was getting tired now. The balls were coming at her relentlessly and moving the bubble was like trying to fly in thick honey.

Oliver punched the wall of his bubble to no effect. Suddenly, he noticed movement all around him. "Oh no," he muttered. The opaque bubbles still falling out of the hoops had completely covered the ground around him and were still falling. At this rate, he'd be completely buried under them. He redoubled his efforts to get out. The other bubbles were filling around him fast. He could barely see Katie now.

Just then, he heard her shriek. "Oliver, help!"

Oliver's heart nearly stopped. All four balls had zoomed around and were pelting towards Katie together, from all four directions. She could only move up or down and she couldn't do it fast enough to escape them.

"Katie," he whispered, as his vision was cut off by giant opaque bubbles descending on his own. Strength suddenly surged through him. He was _not_ going to let her get hurt. "Incendio!" he exclaimed. Fire shot out of his wand, bright and burning hot. His bubble evaporated instantly and he shot straight up, burring his way through the mass of bubbles that had accumulated above him.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, you numpties!" he shouted at the rogue Quidditch balls. "Impedimenta!" They slowed down immediately and he coiled a whip of fire around Katie's bubble, vaporizing it instantly. "Reducto!" he yelled. The four balls fell out of the sky in little pieces.

"Katie, are you alright?" he asked, grabbing her in a mid-air hug.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she answered. She pulled back, smiling. "I thought you said destroying anything Quidditch related was sacrilege."

He shook his head. "When you're in danger, the only thing that matters is getting you to safety. I don't care if I have to destroy every broom and Quidditch pitch in the world to rescue you from anything that's threatening to hurt you."

Katie smiled at him. "Thank you," she said softly. "How about we go back up to the castle, we'll have to fix the balls too."

He nodded and they set off back to the castle.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Alicia looked at Angelina, excitedly. "Girlfriend? And Katie never told us!"

"She's definitely got some explaining to do," Angelina agreed. "But we'd better be careful what we say. If they find out we were behind all this, they're not going to be happy."

Alicia nodded as she and Angelina headed back to the castle too. She stopped as a sudden thought struck her. "And to think, we did all this to _get_ them together."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending seemed a little abrupt, it's been a while since I wrote romancehumour. Inspiration for the genre's been a little low lately. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought with a review :)**

**Oh and if anyone wants to read a series of sibling/best friend oneshots, I have a new story up called "Forever". It could use some feedback, so if you think it interests you, give it a shot!**


End file.
